Dinner for Two
by Thess
Summary: Sir Integral Hellsing and Major Montana Max share a private dinner together as London burns below them. Slight IntegralxMajor. One shot. Manga ficlet.


Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano.

Author's notes: Possible AU: What if Integral was captured while Anderson and Alucard battle themselves? Edited by kitsunelover and dedicated to Miscellaneous Penguin. One sided IntegralxMajor Max.

* * *

**Dinner for Two**

She watched him as he gingerly wrapped a huge cloth around his neck and placed another on his lap. As his _Butler_ brought him arms, legs, limbs of-she presumed he would only eat the best-high ranking Englishmen cooked and displayed morbidly in silver trays. She tore her eyes from the vampire who used to be her loyal Walter; his blank expression disgusted her more than the repulsive habits of the little man.

"Don't you hunger, Fräulein?" Major inquired, gesturing towards her untouched dish. Fish and chips, he found it amusing to flaunt her nationality in her face.

Integral remained motionless in her seat, surveying her position and the monster across the long table. They were alone now that Walter had left, but she was unarmed and uncertain of the Major's powers.

"I'm afraid I don't share your appetite, Major," she replied, her tone cold and calculating. "I agreed to accompany you at dinner but not to eat."

Major laughed at her response. It chilled her like nothing else, despite her experiences with Alucard. Major's laughter was far more sinister, especially because it had an affable ring to it. He was laughing as her people perished beneath them in London.

"You are so refreshing, Fräulein. Despite your complaints, you did accept my invitation to join my private…" Major trailed off, stopping to munch someone's hand. He drank blood to wash down the meat and finished, "Celebration banquet."

"I couldn't refuse. Your tenacity flattered me," Integral stated flatly. She could not have, in truth: after the undead feline child kidnapped her and threw her with some civilians, many of whom she recognised as spouses and children of nobility and politicians, the ultimatum given was join him or they would die. Thus there she was now, groomed from the blood and grime of battle and wearing an expensive white gown made of silk. Major had sent her a swastika to replace her cross as jewellery. "I must confess I thought I was going to be part of your menu, Major."

Major shook his head, holding a thumb with his fork. "Eating ladies is hardly my idea of courting them. Don't confuse me with your knight down there."

Integral lifted a brow and took a sip of water. As a precaution, she declined anything alcoholic or anything that could conceal the flavour of added chemicals. "Aren't you expecting him as an uninvited guest soon?" She wanted to know the reason why no one had bothered to save her and the hostages in the Zeppelin. Had the petty clash with Anderson engrossed Dracula so much he forgot her? _No, it must be some other thing_, she reminded herself, trusting her servant.

"If he could reach us, he would have done it already, Fräulein," Major explained, shooting her a contented look. The pig had finished devouring his meal and was now cleaning himself with his handkerchief, a mockery of good table manners. "He must be enraged he lost."

Integral stiffened. Her body was glued to the chair as she watched the Major rise from his seat and approached her. How could this man be so repulsive and fascinating at the same time?

"Your ranks are diminishing while his are increasing. _You_ are losing."

"We both won in that sense, Fräulein. We both wanted a war and so," Major gestured towards the window, towards the destruction below them. "We have it but there was another battle. The one for your soul."

Integral said nothing. She just looked at the huge pile of smoke that poured from what used to be London. Her heart no longer ached; it was frozen, hardened and unwilling to display emotion with her enemy so close.

Major stopped and spun her chair around, forcing her to gaze at him instead. "We also share a victory in that. You hunger for blood and death now, don't you, Fräulein Hellsing? We both expected that." His voice was gentle; his gloved thumb caressed her cheek. Integral resisted the disgust and refrained from flinching "You are one of the two women I crave, yet can't own, but now I shall have both as I planned."

"Two?" Integral muttered, jerking her face away from his grasp. Major knelt and took her hand, kissing it.

"_She's_ the reason for everything. With her we will make this destruction endure forever!" Major exclaimed feverishly, brushing his cold lips on her skin. "You didn't think I chose London as one of my first targets for some petty pride issue, did you, Fräulein?" he asked, mirthful. "I attacked for you, to test your limits and your mental endurance. Needless to say, you passed the test with the highest praise!"

"Test? All this…was because of _me_?" Integral hissed, her arms trembling in anger and disbelief. She moved to strike the little man prostrated in front of her, but her motion was paralysed without her consent. Her body stood without her being able to control it and walked towards the door that was behind Major's chair. It opened by itself, and her eyes narrowed, trying to distinguish what was in the dark chamber.

"I was going to wait a little longer before attacking, Fräulein. Until I spoke with you in person," Major explained, walking beside her, taking her hand and guiding her inside. "I chose you as she chose me. The real war will start when she awakes."

The lights of the room turned on, all illuminated the silhouette of a woman bound by yellow bandages. It seemed as if she was a mummy of a forgotten time. Integral stared at the corpse, enthralled. Somehow, she wanted to touch the captive, to kiss her and to eat her completely. She had to devour her as Major had eaten his dinner.

_The first vampire_, Integral realized in horror, her stoic mask almost cracking.

Major let out a light chuckle. Integral turned to see the enamoured expression he wore when speaking of her. "Unfortunately, her body is useless, almost dust. She often speaks to me, when her thoughts are coordinated enough. She calls me her beloved, she wants to touch me but cannot, for she…"

"…needs a new body," Integral finished, dread shooting through her spine. "You want me to become the shell of this being, Major? To become a monster that will take you as consort!"

"Fräulein," Major spoke, softly and condescendingly. "You are already a monster." Her blood froze, knowing he spoke the truth. All this battle was to push her beyond humanity. "And your mind will remain, entwined with hers, you are the control she needs. You will be the Goddess of Death and I shall be the God of War, Fräulein Hellsing. Dracula failed her, long ago, when he attempted to find her a good body. And now I win this hand."

_Mina Murray was chosen before me._ Integral's eyes widened, staring at the woman in bandages. Dracula told the Brides he had loved… _He was speaking of her, the first vampire?_ Love had an ample meaning, it could be worship and adoration and unrelated to romance. She felt used, by both Dracula and the Major; and angry, craving for revenge – for her, for her dying people and for Walter.

"So you understand now, Fräulein," Major nodded, encouraging her to go in the first one's direction.

"Leave," Integral commanded. Her tone was neutral, not betraying her thoughts. "Leave, for this is a dinner for two and you are uninvited."

Major remained standing on the threshold, unblinking, he gazed towards the cadaver and herself. There was a solemn silence before he agreed to depart, shutting the door after him.

Integral licked her lips, the supernatural hunger that had taken over her system was increasing. She knew she had to fulfill the other's one promises of a consort for the Major; they were going to be one, after all, and an oath was unbreakable. _But_, Integral mused with malicious glee as she sank her blunt teeth in the dry flesh of the first vampire, _After our joining as consorts is over. I will invite him to share another dinner for two…_

She, unlike the Major, had no qualms to include him in the menu as they courted.


End file.
